Crossed Fate (Pokemon B and W 2 NateYancy)
by True Imaginer
Summary: Nate and Yancy feel miserable with their lives as they feel they are either being used, or abandoned by who they believed loved them. This all changes one night by a chance of crossed Fate. With a story as good as Romeo and Juliet (Hopefully) except without the tragedy. This story started July 2019. I will be continuing it as often as possible and promise to finish it one day.
1. The lost Item

**Authors Note: Please know this is my first fanfiction so I would like to hear your suggestions on how to make it better in the comments. Also this story will take on different perspectives of characters. Anyway that is** **it and I hope you enjoy it.**

**_Chapter 1: The lost item_**

**_The story starts after Nate has defeated Clay in Driftveil City and starts to wonder what he will do after the Elite 4. He goes to Nimbasa City to take a breather and relax._** **_Nate's_** **_parents have stopped_****_ contacting him after deciding to become a pokemon trainer as they hoped that he would be a working man like his father_** **_causing Nate to feel somewhat lonely_****_. Yancy and Nate are both 15 when the story starts._**

**Nate Pov:**

**"Im not sure if I can do this," he exclaimed to himself.**

**"The pressure is really getting to me. Can I really become the champion one day and prove my parents wrong?"**

**As he**** starts walking he notices the large amount of couples walking around. He then notices a pink hair girl who seems too be in a rush run out of Nimbasa's amusement park.**

**"Heh, must be busy with work or something," he exclaimes to himself.**

**He starts to walk out when he notices something shiny on the floor.**

**Its an expensive model xtransceiver!**

**"Huh," he thinks, "who could it belong to?"**

**"Whoever this thing belongs to, I better keep it in case they try to contact me."**

**Soon enough as he sends out his Braviary he gets a call from the picked up xtransceiver.**

**"H-hello," the voice exclaimed.**

**The first thing nate notices is that the voice of the caller was a girl and that she was shy as she stuttered.**

**"Hey," Nate exclaimed cheerfully, "Are you the owner of the xtransceiver I found in Nibasas Amusement park?"**

**"Y-yes, I lost it recently. W-when are you a-available s-so I can pick it up?" Said the voice.**

**"Im available anytime," said Nate kindly.**

**"Oh ok," replied the timid voice."T-thank you for your kindness. Sorry this is only audio. Im using an older model."**

**"Don't mention it. Names Nate By the way"**

**"Oh thank you for reminding me, My name is Na-Yancy."**

**"Oh thats a nice name."**

**"T-thank you. Well can we meet up t-tomorrow"**

**"Sure, see you then!"**

**"Ok I'll be wearing a white and red hat as well as a white blouse. I have to go because of work. Sorry."*Hangs up***

**Yancy Pov:**

**Hangs up* "Oh my gosh, I almost said my other name," She says worriedly, "If he knew this could go bad"**

**"Nancy!," her mananger calls, "You got an interview in an hour so get ready"**

**Yancy hates her job as she dislikes hiding her identity as the star Nancy. She wants to feel liberated as she feels trapped.**

**"Is this going to be my life, no I dont want it to," Yancy remorsefully tells herself, full of sadness. "All right then*sigh*. Time to put on my fake persona."**

***One performance later***

"**Whew, more and more fans come every time."****"That was amazing Nancy!" Her mananger told her. " Our ratings went up with your performance, at this rate we could be #1 in the world!"**

**"Yipee...…." says Yancy with no sign of excitement.**

"**Cmon, do you really think Cristoph is going to surpass us."**

**"No, its just..." Tears start to fall down her face, "I am already mentally ill and I hate this double life thing. I wish I can be normal!"**

**She runs out the door and goes straight into her hotel room.**

**"*Sniffle* Can nobody help me."**

**Yancy starts to look out her window when all of a sudden a shooting star flies ****by."Please****, my wish is to find someone who will love and support me forever.**"

**Nate Pov:**

**Nate has spent his whole day training with his childhood friend and rival, Hugh.**

**"I don't know my days just feel repetitive," Nate tells Hugh " Ever since I left to become a trainer I lost all contact to my Parents. They never send calls or anything so it feels like nobody really loves me.****"**

**"Man, I dont know how that feels at all. My parents call me like 2 to 3 times a day. It is kind of embarrassing actually."**

**Nate, disappointed and saddened by Hugh's answer reminds them it is about to be 10 Pm.**

**They walk their separate ways and Nate starts to head to his hotel room. About a block away from the hotel he notices a shooting star fly by.**

**"Huh, will you look at that. Well, my wish is to find someone I can love who loves me back."**

**Third person Pov:**

**Nate and Yancy eah saw that their own shooting star crossed with another forming an X.** **What they didn't know was that their stars crossed with each other.**

**"Wow, is this a sign," exclaims Nate.**

**"Wow, is my prayer answered!" Says Yancy exitedly.**

**End Note:Wow that took longer than expected. I worked for 6 hours straight on this so I hope you guys enjoy it. I would like to hear suggestions as well as criticism as it all helps. Anyway that is it and I hope you all look foward to the next chapter.**


	2. A New Beginning

**Chapter 2: A new beginning**

**_This chapter starts in the morning of the day Nate and Yancy are going to meet up._**

**Nate Pov**:

***Yawn* "Man what time is it****?" Nate says to himself as he opens his xtransciever.**

**"Damn! Its 10 minutes before I meet up with that girl!" Nate hurriedly puts on all his clothes and brushes his teeth and is about to walk out.**

**"Wait, what about my hair?" *checks the mirror*****"Meh, it's always messy anyway," he exclaimes as he runs out the door.**

**Yancy Pov****:**

**"I really hope that boy comes soon. I dont want to attract attention," she thinks while rapidly tapping her foot.**

**Suddenly a hand grabs her shoulder amd says cheerdully "Hey are you Yan-"**

**Before they could finish Yancy, terrified and startled, screams and sprays the person with pepper spray. Yancy, surprised that she defended herself, checks to see who the person is and is shocked to see her xtransciever on the floor.**

**"Oh my, I-I'm so sorry."**

**"Its f-fine" the boy says clearly in pain.**

**"Just don't do that again, please."**

**"A-are you N-Nate?"**

**"Y-yeah," Nate says better but still dazed after what just happened.**

**"How did you know I was Yancy?"**

**"Your wearing the hat you said you were going to."**

"**Oh... thats reasonable**," **Yancy mumbles clearly with embarrassment.**

**"Oh no, people are looking," Yancy thinks to herself. "Why do I always attract attention I dont want?"**

**"Well here's your x-xtansciever."** **Says Nate with red eyes.**

**"Thank you so much. Let me put my number into your xtranciever"**

**"Ok.."**

**"Wow, he seems really caring," Yancy thinks. "Must have gotten it from his parents."**

**"Well, I guess that's all you came here for right? So see you later I guess."**

**Nate Pov:**

**"W-wait!" Yancy yells.**

**"Huh?"**

**"W-well I want to thank you for returning my Xtransceiver and also apologize for, you know."**

**"Ok... I don't see why not." *Nate starts to walk closer***

**"N-not today by the way"**

**"Wait why, we're both here?"**

**"I have to get to w-work"**

**"Well see you around I guess." *Nate leaves to go train***

**"I'll tell you when!!!" Yancy yells**

**Yancy Pov:**

**"Why didnt I take the chance? He was right there and I dont even have work today." Yancy thinks as she sulks about missing a perfect opportunity.**

**NextWeek_:_**

**_Yancy and Nate meet up at Nimbasa City_**

**_and are about to go on their freindly date._**

**"H-hi Nate"**

**"Oh your here already?"**

**"Yeah I decided to come early. You weren't waiting too long right?"**

**"No."**

**"Ok so I was thinking about asking if you wanted to spend the say at Nimbasa's amusement park," Yancy says cheerfully.**

**"That seems like fun" Nate describes**.

**_After they visited 4 of the most popular attractions they decide to enter a cafe to rest and get to know each other better._**

**"So why were you at the park the day I dropped my xtransciever?"**

**"Thats a long story so, lets just say I had alot on my mind."**

**"L-like what"**

**"If I can ever become champion of the pokemon league."**

**"T-that's what you're trying to do?"**

**"Yeah, and what are you doing right now."**

**"Oh come on," Yancy thinks in her head, "The one topic I wanted to stay away from."**

**"W-well I um, do pokemon musicals," Yancy says as a lie.**

**"I've never participated in those but it ****sounds like it would be fun"**

**"Uh yeah, it is," Yancy says in a low voice.**

**"Yancy, whats wrong with you?"**

**Nate Pov:**

**"Huh?" Yancy responds**

**"You've been acting so worried and flustered whenever you answer one of my questions. Are you hiding something?"**

**"H-how did you-"**

**"What is it? Just tell me. I'll listen."**

**"L-let's just save it for another d-day, ok."**

**"If thats what you want, sure."**

***Yancy walks off***

**"She is definitely, different. A nice different."**

**Third Person Pov:**

***Nate and Yancy look up at the sky when they parted ways***

**"Was he the one I was looking for this whole time? I don't feel like I have to put on a persona." Yancy questions in her head**

**"I haven't felt this feeling in a while. Quite a nice change." Nate says out loud to himself.**

**End Note: I am sorry that I didn't really include details of the amusement park as I have never been to one so I don't know what emotions are felt there. For example I don't know if you feel fear, excitement, or both when riding a rollar coaster. Well that's it and I will be adding the mext chapter in a week and a half to two and a half weeks. Thanks for reading and as always support and criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
